Transparent answer
by Lady Locura
Summary: "No toques el corazón que está herido" Un pequeño texto inspirado en la canción con el mismo título.


He vuelto, con algo cortito pero intenso, espero que os guste. Estoy trabajando en mas fics y en el que tengo empezado. Perdonadme.

Feliz San Valentín

* * *

Días lentos y fugaces donde no pasa nada, creando una sensación de soledad.

Me encuentro sentado en la ultima fila de un aula abarrotada de personas, pero estando tan rodeado me siento tan solo.  
Miro el libro de texto, parece que pueda decirme algo, son los únicos a los que entiendo.  
Suspiró, fijando mi atención a la nota de mi ultimo examen, fíjate otra vez la más alta posible ¿Entonces porque no me siento realizado? Es como si faltara algo en mi vida.  
Te veo sentarte a mi lado con una tímida sonrisa, como siempre has obtenido una baja puntuación.

-¿Que tal te ha ido?- Preguntas curioso, es una característica tuya que no me gusta. Siempre preocupándote por los demás antes que de ti mismo.

-Bien, supongo- Le dejo ver la nota, frunce el ceño molesto.

-¿Bien? has sacado un diez, que morro- Escondes tu cabeza entre los brazos sonriendo como un tonto.

-Estudia y sacarás estas notas- No me contestas y doy por terminada la conversación, pero de pronto te giras y te me quedas mirando.

-Oye ¿Y si me das clases particulares?- Preguntas ilusionado como si fura la idea del año.

-¿Que ganaría yo de eso?- No me interesa hacer cosas si no obtengo un beneficio.

-Vaya, si que eres ese tipo tan frío que dicen- Algo dentro de mi se rompe, todos me habían llamado frío anteriormente, pero que lo hagas tú me molesta.

-Puede, igualmente no me interesa nada- Respondo sinceramente, tengo la vida que quiero tener, o eso creo.

Eres conocido como problemático, no quiero que me relacionen contigo, aunque todos dicen que eres un buen tipo y bastante popular entre las chicas. Para mi solo eres el que se sienta a mi lado en clases, y así debe seguir siendo.

Fuera de mi vida profesional no hay nada que desee, de todas maneras esas dudas en mi cabeza se alejan flotando inmediatamente.

-Pero eso es tan aburrido- Me dices siempre con una sonrisa. Siempre me acabas respondiendo lo mismo... "Eso es tan aburrido" Nunca te llegaré a entender.

Veo como estas jugando con tu examen, estas haciendo una figura con él, ¿Origami? Creo que se llamaba así, eres imposible.

La campana suena salvándome de tener que aguantar más conversación. Como siempre acabo solo en la azotea, los demás ya se han ido, pero quería despejarme un poco.

"No toques el corazón que quiere desaparecer de este mundo".

Hoy como siempre no me importó nada de lo que ocurrió a mi alrededor, miró mi teléfono móvil, tenía un mensaje de ella "-Eres un insensible, no quiero verte más-" No me dice nada nuevo, son palabras que me han dicho tantas personas a lo largo de mi vida. Rompiendo el examen con rabia dejo que los trozos de papel se escapen entre mis dedos.

Llevo mis ojos a la caída que hay desde la azotea y un pensamiento inunda mi mente. "Si yo muero, entonces alguien más me remplazaría". Todo es tan monótono y gris. Llevado por ese pensamiento empiezo ha andar hacía el bordillo, seria tan fácil acabar con todo, total no tengo nada ni nadie en esta vida, nadie me extrañaría.

Lo voy hacer, estoy decidido, sería solo unos segundos de caída y después libertad. Cuando estoy llevando mi cuerpo hacía delante para precipitarme algo me lo impide, empujándome del cuello.

Es él que me ha puesto una bufanda alrededor del cuello e impidió que saltara. Te miró absorto en mis pensamientos, no tienes ninguna expresión en el rostro, pero entonces sonríes cálido, es la primera vez que te veo sonreír así.

-Eres tan tonto, tú no tienes a nadie que pudiera reemplazarte- Dices, haciéndome parpadear. ¿Me habías escuchado? Es una pregunta estúpida sabiendo que era así.

-Ya, bueno- Digo, por decir algo. Salimos los dos de la azotea y suspiras aliviado.

Desde ese día siempre me buscas con cualquier excusa, aunque no tengas una respuesta positiva de mi parte. No sacamos el tema de lo que pasó en la azotea, y te lo agradezco. Aquello fue un impulsó, ahora tengo claro que fui un estúpido.

Al parecer los días grises continuarán prolongándose lentamente, parece que no aprendes a que debes estudiar, supongo que seguirás siendo un estudiante mediocre por el resto de tu vida. Quizás hasta un día sea tu jefe, ese posibilidad me hace un poco feliz.

Hoy no estas en tu sitio, me hace sentir un poco incomodo. Pero bueno, de igual manera los resultados no los dan hasta mañana, así que no me preocupo, tampoco es que fueras a mejorar.  
Justo pensando eso llega un grupo de personas al aula, portan un ramo de flores y están llorando, frunzo el ceño confundió y entonces esa incomodidad que tenía se convierte en un nudo en el estomago, acaban de poner el ramo en tú mesa.

Días lentos y fugaces, pero en estos días grises algo salió mal. ¿Me habré vuelto loco?  
El color de tu cabello, tú sonrisa, algunas personas ya lo han olvidado.

"Pero eso es tan aburrido". Esas palabras resuenan en mi mente. A pesar de que eras cercano a mí, no sabía nada acerca de tu vida.

Este último pensamiento me hace estallar, me levanto de mi asiento haciendo que todos se girarán para verme, pero ya no me importan las formas, huyo, corro hacía mi lugar, hacía la azotea.

Aprieto mis dientes con rabia, si solo hubiera querido saber un poco mas de ti, si solo te hubiera preguntado aquel día que te encontré llorando en el aula, a solas. Si no no te hubiera dado la espalda.

"El corazón que quiere desaparecer de este mundo está herido". Una y otra vez tú lo escondías con una sonrisa. Esa misma sonrisa que salió volando por la ventana y desapareció.

Llegó a la azotea y me dejo caer, pero entonces al lado del banco donde me suelo sentar yo. encuentro un cisne de origami, hecho con el papel del examen que rompí justo en este lugar.

A mi mente llega la imagen de tu rostro sonriente, la ultima sonrisa que me dedicaste y se se desliza por mi mejilla una cálida lágrima.

"Esa sonrisa no la olvidaré nunca".

* * *

Quería hacer algo triste, y cuando escuche esta canción a mi mente llegaron Holanda y España, tuve que hacerlo. Lo siento mucho. Espero que os haya gustado este pedacito de mi mundo.

La canción es "Toumei Answer de IA".

LadyLocura.


End file.
